The 300th Hunger Games: Animal Qualities
by DizzyPotter
Summary: Welcome to the 300th Hunger Games, this years quell gives each tribute animal qualities, so come and read and enjoy the show, watch your tributes fight to the death. Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour. Open. Rated T because this is the hunger games, most likely there will be swearing.
1. Welcome

**Welcome to the 300th Hunger Games, the rebellion did happen but the rebel forces weren't strong enough, the Capitol still reign's panem. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour.**

* * *

Capitol Citizen's POV:

President Parrot walks onto the stage, to announce this years quell, holding an ancient wooden box in her hands, she walked to the microphone and opened the lid, she unfolded the ancient, yellowing paper and read it out to panem, this year each tribute will be injected with a serum that has all the known to panem animal characteristics in it, whichever matches the tributes personality and genes the most will then have sharpened senses and the strengths that these animals have during the games, not only this but they can shape-shift when an emotion is particularly strong." I squirm in my seat in excitement, the tributes for this year's games are very lucky.

* * *

**So that's the Quell announcement. 0 spots are currently available, just because you submit a character doesn't guarantee you a spot.**

* * *

Sponsor System:

Submitting a Tribute: 50pts

Reviewing a chapter: 10pts

Game maker Tricks: 15pts

Your tribute kills another tribute: 10pts

Your tribute survives one day in the arena: 5pts

**STUFF TO BUY **

**Weapons:**

A dozen throwing knives: 25pts

A low quality bow: 15pts

A high quality bow: 30pts

25 arrows: 10pts

Axe: 45pts

Spear: 25pts

Trident: 50pts

Blow Dart Gun: 20pts

Club: 35pts

Mace: 30pts

Sword: 50pts

Whip: 20pts

Slingshot and 10 darts: 15pts

Net: 15pts

Coil of Wire: 10pts

Rope: 5pts

Shield: 50pts

**Food:**

Full 16 ounce canteen of water: 15pts

Quart of water in plastic case: 20pts

Gallon of water in plastic case: 40pts

5 strips of jerky: 20pts

Apple: 5pts

Instant noodles: 5pts

Loaf of bread- 20pts

Pack of dried fruit: 5pts

Pack of nuts: 15pts

1 tablespoon of salt- 5pts

12 ounce can of soup, beans, veggies, fruit, or meat: 20pts

Cup of hot cocoa or hot tea- 10pts

Food pack- 150pts

Includes

Fruit- (Your choice of small pack of dried fruit, apple, orange, 2 bananas, or small pack of fresh berries)

Vegetable- (Your choice of 10 ounces of broccoli, cauliflower, spinach, carrots, asparagus, or tomato

Meat- (Your choice of 10 ounces of sliced beef, chicken, pork, turkey, or ham)

Grain- (Your choice of a loaf of bread, 4 packs of instant noodles, or a 16 ounce pack of rice)

Dairy- (Your choice of 10 ounces of cheese, yogurt, or tofu)

Misc.- (Your choice of 2 chicken eggs, an 8 ounce can of beans, small jar of pickles, 10 strips of jerky, or a small pack of nuts)

Sweets- (Your choice of a cupcake, muffin, or chocolate bar)

Beverage- (Your choice of 16 ounces of water, milk, hot tea, apple juice, or soda)

Fork, spoon, canteen, bowl, and basket.

Pot: 20pts

Fork and spoon- 5pts

Cup or bowl- 5 pts

**Medicine**

Burn medicine: 25pts

Deep Cut medicine: 20pts

Bandages: 15pts

Fever pills: 20 pts

Certain ailment (blood poisoning, tracker jacker poison, etc.) treatment- 30pts

Capitol medicine (cures nearly everything) – 100pts

**Survival**

Bottle of iodine (purifies up to 2 gallons of water) – 25pts

Clothes (warm pants, sweater, or socks and gloves) - 25pts

Sleeping bag - 30pts

Heat Retaining Blanket- 20pts

Tennis shoes- 25pts

Industrial gloves- 20pts

50 Matches- 10pts

* * *

**Tribute List**

District 1 (Luxury Items)  
Female: Wondra Dane- Kitkat1425 (spider)  
Male: Keegan Aubrey- Little Pink Neko (Wolf)

District 2 (Masonry)  
Female: Savannah 'Dagger' Felton- 24mayhem24 (horse)  
Male: Rowan Fightheart- calico101 (Macaw)

District 3 (Technology)  
Female: Flora Lyne- Little Pink Neko (fox)  
Male: Darren Belby- bloodbath (ant)

District 4 (Fishing)  
Female: Pearl Tide- WendyHamlet (Dolphin)  
Male: Torin Gullhelm- Jjengo (Bull)

District 5 (Power)  
Female: Alyssa Evens- Romero63 (Puma)  
Male: Kenneth Swine- 24mayhem24 (rabbit)

District 6 (Transport)  
Female: Kitty Tan- lala83 (wolverine weasel)  
Male: Drake Paradox- BlaxeXxXIndestructible (snake)

District 7 (Lumber)  
Female: Atreyu Veritas- River4Jayne (Jaguar)  
Male: Henry Kannon- bloodbath (crow)

District 8 (Textiles)  
Female: Victoria Hamilton- Romero63 (Chinchilla)  
Male: Sairen Johnson- SakuraDrops141 (Golden Eagle)

District 9 (Grain)  
Female: Daisy Major- MissDizzyD (Cat)  
Male: Roger Kenny- bloodbath (squirrel)

District 10 (Livestock)  
Female: Taylor Renaldi- bloodbath (sheep)  
Male: Klive Revile- WendyHamlet (Wolverine Weasel)

District 11 (Agriculture)  
Female: Raven Villori- MidnightRaven323 (Raven)  
Male: Carl Farman- Romero63 (worm)

District 12 (Mining)  
Female: Malia Coleson- Asita Shan (Wolf)  
Male: Gregory Pellin- bloodbath (woodpecker)

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please submit a tribute :D Now district 4 has both tributes, so I will start to reapings, I am only going to do about 5 reapings but I might decide to do more :D  
**


	2. Tribute Form

Name:

Nickname (If they have one):

Age:  
Gender:

District (and where in it):

Appearance (more than a few words):

Personality (Not just random adjectives):

Family (Appearance, relationship with tribute, personality):

Friends(Appearance, best friends or just friends, personality):

History:

Enemies (If they have any):

Status in District (Rich, Poor, Liked, Hated):  
Opinion on the Hunger Games:

Stylist:  
Mentor:

Escort:

Clothing (Everday clothes, reaping outfit, interview outfit, chariot costume):

Animal you would like them to be (I may not use this):  
Preffered Death:  
Bloodbath?:

Training Strategy:  
Arena Strategy:

Arena Ideas: (OPTIONAL):  
Strengths:

Weapon of Choice:  
Weaknesses:  
Fears:  
Reaped/Volunteered and reaction/reason:

Dating (Either in the arena or in their district)

Training Score (I may not use this):  
Allies:

Careers:

Interview Angle:

Anything else that I've missed:


	3. District 4 reapings

******Hey guys here is the first reapings, for district 4 enjoy :D  
**

* * *

**Pearl Tide's POV:**

I slide gracefully into the water, holding my breathe is a skill that I have developed naturally over time, diving in the water to collect the pearls I am named after all my life. I take the mussels, oysters and clams into my hands and swim back up to the surface, I go back under and collect more and more until I have about 100 shells. I slide up onto the pier and twist my hair into a bun, I then put on a pair of faded denim shorts and a crop top with a wave pattern on it, before sliding on my high tops and squeezing the shells into my bag. I walk back home quickly and place the shells on the table. My mother walks into the kitchen smiling widely and eyeing the shells on the table, "Well done Pearl! Right go get your brothers and father and we will open them" I run off to get my brothers, Simon, Haddock and Alex and call my father who was in the shower, we sat round the table and my father came in with a towel around his waist, I almost gagged but my mother was eyeing his admittedly muscled (even though the thought makes me feel sick) chest and stands up pressing her lips to his. I roll my eyes, my parents are pretty young, my mother is only 32 and my father 33 so they are still in the sort of young love faze. My mother hands out flat knife type things that we use to open the shells and I set two buckets next to each of them, I throw the first shell into the bucket closest to me, its empty, then the next has a pearl inside, and we continue the tedious task until our buckets have filled up considerably. Then I disappear up to the shower, washing the sea salt out of my hair, it gives my hair a natural wave that I hate, once it annoyed me so much when I was 8 years old, I got the iron and used the ironing board to iron down my hair, I singed it and it has been choppy and shoulder length ever since, as my mother had had to cut off the burned parts.

I then walk over to the training centre, I'm no career I just generally want to be prepared in case I'm reaped, quickly I make my way to the top of the climbing wall, eyeing the distance between the top of the climbing wall and the large padded mat on the floor, I take a step forward and somersalt in the air, soaring through the air and landing on my feet on the mat, impressed with myself I climb up and do it again. Then I set a trap with a net and push a doll on wheels into it to see if it works, it doesn't instead of lifting the dummy up, it tangles the net, I undo the trap and try again I spend half an hour of the time before the reaping trying to make it work then once it finally works and move on to throwing knifes and practising hand to hand combat with the trainer. I look at the large clock on the wall and leave the training centre and go back home.

I tie my white blonde hair in a very high ponytail on top of my head and put on my reaping outfit, a blue dress in silky material that brings out the colour in my eyes, the slit up my leg reaches my thigh and you can see my sea green heels with metal seashells studded on them. I put on a pearl necklace that my mother made for my first reaping and a seashell hairband that I settle on top of my head.

**Torin Gullhelm's POV:**

My father stumbles in with bottles of alcohol and hands my tiny amount of change. I had given him my earnings, I had sold my fish that I caught that day at the black market of district 4, the river bank. My father gives me a great big bear hug, he isn't violent but ever since my mother died giving birth to my little sister, Abbie he has had an addiction to alcohol, he has tried to stop several times but he sees my mothers death but only he can see the replay of it, he loves me and my sister but he just can't stop. He takes the top off of his bottle and glugs down a mouthful. My sister comes down the stairs in a pretty little cream dress with little yellow flowers on, she is fretting about her frizzy hair, my father walks over to her offering to plait her hair for her, she beams up at him and sits obdiently on a kitchen chair. He starts to plait her hair on both sides of her face but due to his shaking hands it ends up looking like a ball of fluff. I take my fathers place and do my best but it still looks not great, she looks in the mirror and sighs, she leaves it though and walks out of the door in a frightened way fiddling with the bottom of her dress, its her first reaping, we don't need tesserae but I'm still nervous because if she does get reaped then I can't volunteer for her. I finish buttoning up my shirt and walk out the door.

**Peppy Willers (District 4's escort) POV:**

I strut onto the stage after the mayor has finished reading the treaty of treason, I simply cannot wait for everyone to see my new outfit, my foundation is made of real sand to represent district 4 and my dress is a simply fabulous creation, its a light pink bodice with scales on and a sparkly blue green tail that ends at my thighs with matching heels, I have a seashell head-dress on that looks like a crown with pearls on the points of it. I tap the microphone to get everyone's attention but it's already on me. I ignore the sniggers of some rude boys in the crowd, they simply know nothing about fashion. "Hello District 4! Welcome to the 300th annual hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! And as usual ladies first" I take a slip of paper from the glass ball and read out the name in bold "Pearl Tides!" A girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress that when she moves looks like water rippling. For once nobody volunteers and I have no idea why, but I move on anyway. "Well this is our female trubute! PEARL TIDES!" she looks at me strangley and I move on and read the male's name. "RILEY EVANS!" I say excitedly into the microphone a boy with red hair and blue eyes steps up onto the stage, a boy gives him a concerned look then steps forward and shouts "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" he then avoids the other boys eyes and tries to look strong "My name is Torin Gullhelm."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review and if your a new reader submit a tribute :D**


	4. important authors note!

Hey guys this is an authors note, we only have 5 tributes spots left so submit bloodbath tributes? I have an idea for the arena and it will be a big bloodbath due to this arena, so unless I have bloodbath tributes I will have to kill off non-bloodbath tributes which I don't really want to do because I love them all. Thanks- DizzyPotter x

OH and also I will be writing some reapings today so :D


	5. District 11 reapings

**Hey! All the tribute spaces are full now! yay so after three more reapings I will go onto the train rides, and the capitol stuff! Excitement!**

* * *

Raven Villori's POV:

I pull on a black one shouldered top over my head and put on some jeans then pulling on my boots I admire my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of my door, I look at my purple eyes, my parents were capitol citizens, well my father was but my mother was from here in district 11, when they died at work from a earthquake I was half capitolite half harvester (district 11's citizens) but not considered important enough to stay in the capitol I was sent back to district 11 and this stupid orphanage. But not before my parents gave me purple highlights in my black hair and purple eyes. I miss the capitol with all my heart, the food, the freedom, but not the clothes maybe. Well at least here I am able to compete in the annual hunger games, if I'm ever reaped, I'm not going to volunteer not going to voluntarily risk my life, its sort of important to me, duh. I walk down the stairs and put my legs up on the old battered wooden table, eyeing the weak losers who sat on my other sides and across the table, I grabbed energising milkshake in front of me and slurped it down, then took a peice of toast. The matron Mrs Dabney clicked in wearing her clunky brown shoes and pushed my legs off the table almost as a reflex giving me a scolding look "RAVEN! How many times have I told you! This table is an antique, if I see one mark I will leave you on the streets!" I roll my eyes at this speech that I have heard so many times. I grab my bag from under the table putting a bottle of water and an apple inside it and walk out of the orphanage to the acadamy. Here in district 11 we don't have a training centre, but we do have a special acadamy for talented people that have a chance in the hunger games, so they train us up, I go to the acadamy, I don't go to the normal school, we still do reading, writing, math and other boring subjects like that but we all have a timetable that has training sessions in as well. I walk into the door of the acadamy's hall and join the others who are training. Koda, my best friend is with the trainer holding a sword and beating the trainer who is a victor in a sword fight. I smirk and make my way over to the sword station, I walk silently over to the rack holding the glorious swords, I slide out a dual sword, running my fingers over the double blades, my hands find there way to the handle, I walk over to the Koda and the victor, training him, Kathy, she see's me approaching, I press a finger to my lips and she winks at me, I gently prod Koda on the back and he spins around shocked then seeing me he smirks, we sword fight mockingly and finally I knock him to the ground, I put my foot lightly on his chest and when he puts his hands up in surrender I train with Kathy. Then I move on to the whipping station, there are 10 dummies standing in a line, I am the only person at the whipping station and I take the longest whip there and flick my wrist, it coils towards the line of dummies and 7 out of ten fall over, impressed I continue to inflict 'pain' on the dummies. When I'm satisfied with my work I start to throw knives most on target. I stop on a bench at the side and drain the bottle of water only just realising my thirst and eating the apple quickly before hurrying back to the orphanage to change for the reaping, after putting on the floor length black dress with a silver strip from my left shoulder to the ground and peep-toe black heels, I leave the orphanage and walk down to the town square. I smile at today not afraid of being reaped unlike so many others. A girl bumps carelessly into me and I hiss, my eyes reducing to slits, I hiss into the girls ear "watch your step" brutually the girl looks frightened, she's only about 12, I look down at her and stalk off angrily.

"Angel!" A girl from the academy calls to me, her name's Leila, she is very talented but I could take her down, I was given this nickname 'Angel' by the horrid, sarcastic trainer Hayden Mitchell who teaches how to escape tight spaces which I'm not great at due to my claustrophobia, anyway the sarcastic term of endearmant caught on but in a different way, I'm known as the angel of darkness, the 12 year old newbies to the acadamy heard me called Angel so much that I don't think that they know that its not my real name. "Hello Leila, are you nervous?" she shrugs "Yes and no, we have our names in a lot, of course but I know if I did go into the games I would have a chance." I nod the people in the acadamy have there names in as many times as the people who need tessarae do, probably more, because we have more chance of winning.

Barnaby Jenkins' POV (District 11's head peacekeeper):

I stroke my gun lovingly and smooth down my peacekeeper suit, I then walk into the town square roping off the people who are unelligable for the reaping. I push back a family roughly when they try to get to a little twelve year old in the reaping crowd, I sit down at the pristine white desks and sign in the kids, a girl with purple eyes thumps her hand onto the desk impatiently and she says "Raven Villori, 17" I find her name on the list of 17 year olds and prick her finger and she smears the blood on her form. She stalks off and I continue the process until the reaping starts. The escort Liam Kanne walks onto the stage with ketchup red hair, pea green skin and scarily bright pink eyes. I am standing by the 18 year old section and then Liam fishes out a peice of paper he reads it out "The female tribute that has the honour and glory to represent district 11 is the lucky lucky...Raven Villori!" the girl with purple eyes walks up to the stage she walked up looking strong and intimidating, without a hint of fear, wow she's a threat, perhaps overlooked because of her district. Then Liam walks over to the boys ball and takes a slip of paper, "the male tribute who has the honour and glory to represent district 11 in this years quell is the very very lucky... Carl Farman!" Oh no not that hermit. He lives in a wheat field that I don't think I have ever seen him leave and when no one comes up to the stage my suspicions are confirmed he is still in his field completley oblivious to the fact that its the reaping and that he has just be chosen, Liam's smile falters and I stride up to the stage explaining into the microphone the sitiuation, I then take a squad of peacekeepers with me and we go to the wheat field.

The ugly hermit Carl is crouching down low and he suddenly dived down into the depths of the wheat emerging again with a snake in his hand, he whacks it against a rock and then eats it. I shiver in disgust trying to keep my lunch down. I walk over to Carl and drag him out of the field, he doesn't struggle but he looks very confused as he is dragged away, he swipes a spider from its web and eats it with a crunch, I make a note to myself to bathe very thoroughly after touching this inhumanley dirty creature, his brown hair looks as if it has never been brushed and I could say the same about his brown teeth. He is very plump and very short and is wearing a tattered pair of shorts and nothing else, we drag him to the town square and onto the stage, Liam presents the tributes and Raven edges away from Carl looking absolutley disgusted, as does Liam who retrieves a bottle of hand sanitizer from his bright red jeans pockets and squirts the whole bottle on Carl who is laying down on the stage.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it hehehhe Carl is funny, don't you think? hahah in a disturbing way... Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**


	6. District 2 reapings

**Hey! I am so sorry it has been so long, I have had a bad couple of experiences, anyway I promise that I will never take that long to update again! Anyway hope you enjoy this reaping :) I am pretty happy with it :)**

* * *

Savannah 'Dagger' Felton's POV:

I wake up and look in the mirror; I simply am perfect with my slightly tanned skin, large and beautiful green eyes, absolutely perfect figure and layered soft and silky may I add, brown hair. I walk downstairs to see my parents checking over all the weapons checking their quality and then carefully placing them in large crates, the seal of district two and the seal of the capitol overlap and they are addressed to the training centre in the capitol, my parents are in charge of what weapons get sent to the capitol, a silver hilted dagger with a horse rearing up on the hilt catches my eye, I take it out of the hands of my father and examine it carefully, the hilt feels comfortable in my hands and the blade is sharp, and strong, not likely to break, it's made of pure silver and the point at the end is sharp and deadly. I twirl it in my hands and pass it back to my father. "We had it specially created for you in the games honey!" I smiled at them, they know that this year I'm volunteering, he helped me get it agreed with the head of the training centre, Isaac, he told the others who were thinking of volunteering so I am now this year's official volunteer, my mother's eyes filled with happy tears, "sweetie we are so proud of you, I cannot wait to see all the honor and glory you bring to District 2 after you win!" I hug my parents and then go through to the dining hall, its large and seats 24 but I am the only one here at the moment, I sit at the head of the table and my favorite servant, Jackie comes in with my 3 course breakfast. I take the stack of toast with strawberry jam and eat it savoring the taste before moving on to the bowl of porridge waiting before me. Then finally a full English breakfast is set in front of me, the bacon goes down a treat and I ask for more of it when I am done, I have a plate of bacon with some caviar. Once I am finished I change out of my silk pyjama's and put on a pair of shorts, a purple chiffon top with a gold belt with my designer _'Effie' _range heels and take a cardigan putting it in my bag just in case. I walk out of the house and down the hill to the town of district 2; I enter the shops whipping out my credit card excitedly. I leave the shopping mall at last and then I walk slowly, laden down by all my bags to the bakery, I buy a box of brilliantly iced cupcakes and walk up the hill again. I place the box on the kitchen table taking one eagerly, well lunch and dinner on the tribute train will have to be small I have already had my maximum amount of carbs for the day.

I go outside into the garden, dummies, food, stacks of weapons and training stalls, my private trainers Lola and Robert are standing in the midst of it all and are beaming widely at me. My parents have had me privately trained since I was 6 years old. I train for two hard hours then; Lola leads me to the decking table, her tight ginger curls spilling over her face, the grey streaks in it shining silver in the sun. "Strategy, Savannah, we need to talk strategy." Robert walks over running a hand through his grey blue hair, "No we don't Lola you will be my mentors-" I was cut off by Robert "We don't know that yet you know" I gape at them "Don't you get to choose?" They shake their heads simultaneously "No in the districts that have more than 5 victors so us, 1, 4 and 12 they have a mini reaping in the justice building to see who will be mentoring." Robert says excitedly, I pray with all my heart that Robert and Lola are this year's mentors otherwise I might end up with someone like Enobaria who rips people open with her teeth, I like the games but I wouldn't go that far.

I bid Robert and Lola farewell and hug them, just in case they don't mentor this year, then I won't see them till after the games. I change in to my reaping outfit, a just above the knee deep blue chiffon dress, expensive designer flats and I turn on my curling iron at the wall, I brush through my hair and curl my layered hair, I switch off the plug and slide in a hair pin that has a dagger on it, my favorite weapon and my nickname because not only am I legendary with a dagger but because of my family's position with weapons. Finally I am standing in the breezy town square, the breeze blowing my perfume all around filling the air with the sweet scents. Scarlett and Holly rush over to me "Dagger! We are so excited for you!" Scarlett, my best friend gushes, and Holly throws me a semi-worried semi-jealous look and nods half-heartedly, we talk for a while and during the treaty of treason and the male reapings I have my hands gripped by Scarlett and Holly's, "Ingrid Glam" our escort, Hissy announces and my hands are released, I walk up to the stage my hips swaying seductivley and as I walk I push back any people who decided to try and volunteer even though I am the official volunteer, I don't say anything I just admire my manicure until Hissy clears her throat "I volunteer as tribute, my name is Savannah Felton" I smile and then I am taken off to the justice building.

Rowan Fightheart's POV:

I take out my earphones grumpily, I hate reaping day, not because I hate the games, there pretty brutual I can see the point but today is the day that my parents who are both victors have a party with the other victors until mid day then everyone has to prepare or the reapings and then the mentor reapings, this is where all the previous victors are put into a draw and the two that are picked are mentors for that year, the capitol brought it in when district 1 and 2's victors started to fight among themselves for who would be mentor so any district that has more than 5 victors have mentor reapings, this year is the first time that district 12 will have the mentor reapings because as everyone knows there was the three old mentors, Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta who died a long time ago but since then they have had more of a chance as the mentors got better and the victors total for district 12 went up from 3 to 20 in the last 226 years, they now have the victors, Danielle Conard, Rochelle Geller, Erica Smith, Michael Nelson and Terry Ascot. The party finally finishes and then the arguement begins, "HE ISN'T OLD ENOUGH OR QUALIFIED ENOUGH TO VOLUNTEER WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR!" My mother yelled at my father, she loves me but she still wants me to volunteer, which I don't really get, but my father replies with "THE FEMALE VOLUNTEER THIS YEAR IS 15 AND SHE IS GOOD ENOUGH, DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN HIM?" I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs slamming the door interrupting the arguement. "I can make my own decisions, did it ever run through your mind that maybe I don't even want to volunteer? I am sick of you thinking that I don't have my own mind" I yell at them, "We do think you have your own mind Rowan its just-" my mother started but I cut her off, "then why do you never let me make my own decisions or ever ask my opinion on the things you plan for me? Especially the ones that risk my life, I know I'm good and strong and I _could_ win, but wouldn't you rather not take the chances because the other tributes are to, even the ones that die in the bloodbath they still have a sliver of talent, and that could help you win, I mean think about Peeta Mellark, what were his real strengths? Yes he was strong but thats not a major help and he could camoflauge, not going to make you the victor, and he could _lie_, that is it and he won, yes through someone elses cunning but he still won, its not every year someone from the careers win and-" my father cut my rant off short, I could have gone on for a lot longer, "You will volunteer Rowan, whether its this year or next year, you will volunteer" he said in a deadly way, reminding me of the way he said things before killing in his games, I am made to watch both my parents games every year during the victory tour.

I ignore my parents for the rest of the day, locking myself in my bedroom and with my earphones in, the music blaring in my ears, that way I can't hear there annoying remarks about how I should be early to the reapings or to get dressed even though its two hours early so they can make adjustments to what I am wearing. Finally its half an hour before the reaping and my father is pounding on the door howling about how I need to be ready and presentable, god if I'd wanted Effie Trinket as a Dad I would have asked. I dress in the same sort of thing that I wear everyday, a high school jacket and jeans and climb out the window and down the side of the house, just like I had been trained to do, escape a horrible situation, this one being my parents, not exactly the one they teach us to escape but useful all the same, its not that I'm bad at training, I am top ranked, I'm good, but I just have to hope no one's better, apparently the female volunteer this year is Dagger, one of my old girlfriends, but when she found out about the others she flipped out and punched me right in the face, my nose is still in an awkward position from it now, but for some reason girls find this attractive, earning me my grand total of 8 girlfriends who all don't know about each other. I enter the town square and Georgie, one of my girlfriends runs over to me smooshing her lips onto mine, her curly blonde hair blowing in my face, I take her hand and say "Good luck babe" she laughs and kisses me again, and as the kiss deepens, my father strides over to me angrily, I flip him off behind Georgie's back and then he gets looks as if steam could come out his ears, he runs off probably to throw knifes to calm him down, thats what he always does when he gets angry. I let go of Georgie and she struts off her hips swaying sassily, I chuckle she might be a lasting girlfriend. I make my way over to the 17 year old section when one of my other girlfriends, Maya grabs my hand, Maya is probably the love of my life, to be honest, she cheats, I cheat, we both know each other have other people but we mantain a relationship, a pretty fiery one to be honest, she pulls me behind a bike shed and I pin her against the wall.

"Lentil Oats" the escort Hissy yells across the square and a thin weak looking 14 year old stumbles on the stage then lamely flexes his muscles, and without thinking I shout "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" my shout is lost in several others but I fight my way onto the stage, but there is one other person up there Ert, he is the best in his class at the training centre he is 18 meaning he must be doubly determined to be in the games its a quell and its his last chance, I walk back down the stairs Hissy then says "So this year our male tribute will be Ert Jutan" I have to get my parents off my back, now that I failed to volunteer even when I tried they will be livid, so I run back onto the stage and punch Ert who falls to the ground knocked out cold and gasping as I had also punched him in the gut. "I don't think so, I'm Rowan Fightheart" I wasn't giving up that easy.

* * *

**So tell me what you think about this chapter and the tributes especially 24mayhem24 and calico11 as these are your tributes, did I write them as you imagined them? Anyways leave a review and I will update quicker this time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, this is an idea I got from IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt, she did this with her SYOT and I kind of stole the idea... anyway I have made a blog . / and I need you guys to tell me which celebrities your tributes look like, I will give you about half an hour after the first person tells me until I just make it up based on the appearance description, so yeah check out IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt's stories and the blog (the links on her profile) if you want to see what the blog will be like :)


	8. Train Rides I'm so sorry!

**Hellooooo! Ok this is going to be a long authors note but please don't skip it because I want to explain this, thanks! Ok so I was determined to update quickly so I started the day I uploaded last but everything snowballed after this, the day before I went back to school my Grandad went into hospital so I was super worried, then there was school itself and then a couple of days later my Grandad passed away so I just needed some time. Thanks for understanding. I WILL update soon maybe tomorrow but not Monday as its his funeral, but I am determined to update quickly. Sorry guys but the blog won't be up till I have enough time to do it so really sorry. **

**Dedicated to my amazing Grandad as he was always telling me that I would be a big author one day, R.I.P x**

* * *

Daisy Major's POV (District 9):

Composing myself as much as I can I walk from the justice building, and in my last second before the camera's come I wipe my eyes, good job you can't tell when I cry, I look behind me to my family, my two brothers and my parents, there faces distraught with tears down there face, all traces of there encouragement that I could win gone, I keep my face straight but tears threaten to fall, I blink quickly then walk onto the train stations platform. Jenton the escort opens the train door, his neon green hair that so resembles a cactus wobbling around, my hysterical 18 year old district partner, stumbles onto the train, he's 18 and very burly and he is crying his eyes out, strange, maybe he is playing the Johanna Mason card. I go to get on after my district partner but Jenton blocks my way with his arm and leaps up in a strange little hop and I stumble backwards and fall onto the cold stone floor, of course the camera's saw this happen, I sigh and follow Jenton onto the train. My mouth falls open as I take in my surroundings, I am pretty well off back at home, but nothing in district 9 compares to this, the windows draped in baby blue taffeta, the carpet is extremley soft and with every step it sinks down before springing back up. It looks so comfortable that I kick off my flats and walk barefoot, its the most comfortable thing I have ever set foot on, a cushy cream sofa and arm chair set are in the middle of the room and huge glass panel is stuck to the wall, it is a window but I discover as Jenton turns it on that it is also a tv. My district parner continues to sob as he trots after Jenton eventually collapsing on the sofa, Jenton snaps his fingers twice and two avoxes come over "Avoxes! Take Roger to his bedroom!" one takes his arms and the other his legs and they carry him off to his room. Jenton then spins around to me, "Oh darling let me escort you to your room!" I follow my galloping escort down the hall and when we _finally_ get there it was well worth the wait, Jenton babbles to me "So you can eat anything wear anything, this is your little haven, the door is only accessible to you if you decide to put palm lock on and an avox will be available for you if you press this button, this big green one here, there is a shower guide book in the bookshelf and if you wish for anything added to your room call the avox and they will bring it to you. And last but not least be sure to dress very nicely tomorrow as you will be meeting your stylist and arriving in the capitol, this is your time to make an impression!" I nod shyly at Jenton and he closes the door with a snap, I press my palm onto the palm lock, it will be nice knowing I'm the only one who can get it, for my last few weeks I may as well be safe and comfortable. I run and jump onto the incredibly comfortable looking bed and as I flop down on it I am encased by a brown nutshell, the detail is amazing, its brown wood in the shape of roses and other floral stuff but the detail and the nutshell frame is the only part thats wood the rest is gaps, I feel safe and comforted in my little nutshell but I'm quite the opposite, I'm on my way to the capitol to be trained to kill, to die. I might not die but what are the odds of a thirteen year old girl winning? Next to none, well I'm going to try, like I promised my family I would.

Atreyu Veritas POV (District 7):

The purple fabric slips off my body easily and I take off the bangles from my wrists, stepping into the shower, my tribute partner was completly awed by the tribute train, this is the kind of luxury I'm used to, my father has enough money to feed us comfortably, spoil us in fact, and he put me and my brother through intense training. I was at the top of the class in training from my first year at the training centre the year I met Semper and Demetri, I don't know anything about them apart from there names and ages and they know the same about me, we have learnt that getting to close to eachother could cause unwanted emotions if we were ever chosen together in the games, then Saffron came up to our class in second year from the year below, she was out preforming the others in her class, thats all I know about her other than her name and age but I know that even though we don't know anything really about each other we will always have each others backs. The hot water eases the knot out of my back, something that my health and spa worker, Jess would take care of today at around this time after training, water arobics and swimming followed by the hot tub, a sea weed wrap delivered from district 4 and a massage and finally a check up and a sauna. Jess and Chappy, my stealth and speed trainer are my only other friends. I pound the buttons sending my favourite scent cascading down on me, the chocolate scented foam softening and cleansing every inch of my body.

"ATREYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! We are in the capitol already! Hurry now no time to fanny around get out here now!" Candeline my outrageous escort yells, she opens my bedroom door seizing my hand and dragging me and my disgusting tribute partner Henry off of the train, I try to wriggle free as the fluffy towel around my body slips down my chest and manage to grab it just as we get onto the station. We are ambushed by camera's and I grab the towel securing it around my collarbones. We are dragged into a training centre and luckily I still had my token on, a rose gold watch. Candeline hops from foot to foot in her pointy kitty heels and leads us into the lift and pushes the button numbered 7 with her dainty little finger, her sunset orange with spring green highlights wig wobbles dangerously on her head and I avoid any contact with Henry as he starts making a weird mix between grunting and hooting, I kick him in the shin as he comes closer to me with his finger outstretched, I back away and press against the lift worriedly.

* * *

**Sorry if it was crap and I know it was short but as I explained before it had been a really awful time for me lately so sorry guys xxx**

**-DizzyPotter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**OH P.S do you have the HG dvd and how many times have you watched it, (I've watched it twice since I got it 0_o)**


	9. Chariot Rides

**Hey guys this is the chariot rides chapter next up is training yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if the end bit is a bit naff, I am tired, its nearly 12 here lol x**

* * *

Henry Kannon's POV: (District 7):

Hoop Hoop. I stumble down the hallway and open the large heavy white door and three strange type of fish is standing in front of me, they are all female and a flipping around on their weird colourful spiked fins, that I have heard being referred to as 'heels' and on top of their head are different colour leaves just like my house at home, I miss my tree-house, I wonder how far away we are from there, it was so easy back then, 1 day ago. If any weird human came near me I could use one of the little rocks that I keep in my house to throw at them, it was fun. The fish people come towards me and I scream and pull my long black hair around me enjoying the smell of sweat it eminates and the moist greasy feel of it on my face, to my relief the fish people totter off screaming and crying, I outstretch my finger and take a tear of one of the fish people, popping it in my mouth, mmm salty. I plonk myself down onto the cold floor and after a couple of hours another person comes in this time male, he yells and runs of making a weird almost gagging sound. I shrug and stay on the cold floor for a couple more hours, I go back to the magic traveler and press the number seven, its completley empty, I wander around and then a knock sounds on the door, I wish my rocks now but I have no choice so I open the door, another colourful person is standing at the door holding a long black zip up bag, he looks at me unsurely "This is Cucumber's outfit for tonight you will deliver it won't you?" I make a monkey sound and the colourful person backs away slamming the door behind him, who's Cucumber? Oh well this must be my outfit for the parade the crazy green colourful person that the girl 'trib' or whatever people have been calling us calls an escort was telling me about. I put it on and wander around in delight at the wonderfully comfortable outfit, its tight around the abdomen is quite restricting but the rest is flowy and brushes the floor as I walk, on my head I have a bright orange square wig at the top but at the bottom it flicks up, I strut around in the 'heels' and enjoy the feeling. The man people call 'Sage' or 'mentor' walks in and gasps in surprise "Henry!? You need to be down in the foyer going to the car and then the parade!" he says in a deep slow voice, he eyes my outfit "Strange choice by your stylist, Isn't your stylist Cucumber's sister Tomato? She said she was fabulous, then again it looks like something she would wear so I guess its not a strange choice..." I stop listening to this pointless ramble as we walk to the magic traveler and shoot down to the bottom floor. I strut out the doors with MentorSage and I am blinded by white flashes I make a monkey noise as I clamber into the car and set off to the parade.

Flora Lyne's POV (District 3):

I open the surprisingly light-weight door and dread what is about to happen, as soon as I open the door more than a crack its flung open by the other side and three ridiculously bright people stood with their mouths purposley open in excitement and they all resemble large bears, one is bright blue and has bear ears and a bear tail, as they all do they are all surgically altered to look exactly like de-clawed bears, except they have human nails which are all painted ridiculous colours, the other two are bright pink and yellow. It actually hurts my eyes to look at them. "Helooo dear I'm Kisi! We are your pretty little prep team and we are here to make you into a pretty little tribute!" says the bright yellow one enthusiatically. "Yesss as Kisi said we are your prep tea, uh hm, and I'm Nelsee, uh hm." said the bright pink one and finally the blue one introduced himself, "I am Grizzles, and we are about to yuggle you up into a little beauty! Yuggles!" Note to self- Kisi always says pretty little, Nelsee always says uh hm and Grizzles always says yuggle... ok then.

"OMG this bath tub smells de-lic-ous!" I exclaim ignoring the voice inside my head telling me that this particular lotion contains to much propylene glycol to be doing my pores any good. My prep team gush back with how good this brand is that makes the products they are using on me, I keep my gushing, gossipy, capitolite facade up the whole time I am in with my prep team and finally they leave the room as I sit awkwardly on a metal bench stark naked and shivering as my bare skin makes contact with the cold metal. I cross my arms over my chest as the door opens, a woman with raven black shoulder length hair thats frizzy at the back and straight and longer at the front walks in, her emerald green eyes examining my face, she walks over to me and hands me a navy floor length robe that brushes the floor as I stand up "Hello Flora, I'm Micah Graylin and I will help you more than you're mentor in the manner of sponsors, you're mentor can only help you depending on your skill" She sits me down at a clear acrylic dressing table, on top there is yet more acrylic, acrylic drawers full of make-up and cans and other things, Micah slides open a draw and takes out pots, cans, bottles, plastic cases and many other things, she takes my hand and puts many different colour things that she calls foundation, and then chooses one and rubs it into my skin I look in the mirror, it looks as if nothing has changed although, my face has a rather powdery finish to it, hmmm I am not sure I like this... she then opens a plastic case, telling me calmly that this is an 'eyeshadow palette' why would you want you're eyes to have shadows? Surely that is something you really want to avoid, wouldn't this make me look tired? Micah picks and chooses some colours and when I look in the mirror it still looks exactly the same as before, she takes two things from the drawers that looks like bullets, I recoil slightly but she calmly explains that its lipstick, she takes off the lids to reveal a darkish blue colour and a darkish pink colour, "Keep incredibly still Flower, this is intricate work" she called me flower, just like so many people in my district and my father. She withdraws a white crayon from the drawers and starts to work on my lips, when I look in the mirror after she has done my bottom lip is the blue and the top lip is the pink and she has used the crayon to draw strange connected lines on my lips with a strange little spluttering pattern occasionally on the lines. She fiddles with my hair and I don't bother to look whats she is doing.

I step out from behind the red velvet curtain in a clear dress with a neon orange sports bra and pants underneath, I feel over-exposed but I try to trust Micah. She leads me out of the remake centre, stops me at the door and whispers into my ear "sway your hips wave and exaggurate your movements, especially as you get into the limo, walk out three seconds after me" Ok Flora this is just another act, keep it up. But what angle do I want to play? Micah walks out the door and a roar of admiration is heard outside. I shudder, smart can help me but so can capitolish, just follow Micah's instructions for now work it out later, oh! Micah's instructions its been longer than 3 seconds, more like 7.6 but there is no time to panic about the 4.6 seconds I wasted, I prepare and take a deep breath before stepping out onto the street to a group of capitolites screaming my name like little fan girls. I am blinded by camera flashes and I wave and pose before swaying my hips as I walk just like some of the popular girls at school. I step into the limo slowlyish but not slow enough to look strange, camera's flash again, I close the door and slump on the leather seats, Micah is sat next to me and David is next to her and then his stylist Renna Cliq is next to him, he is in a black dapper suit with sparkling areas on it. When we get to the presidents mansion we are led into an underground room and led onto our chariot, Micah clicks something onto the end of my hair and plugs it into a socket. Sooner than I expected our horses are trotting up to the stadium.

Belladonna Francesco (hunger games host) POV:

I take my seat next to Herb Kandid and CaesarBot the Robot that the capital made after the legendary Caesar Flickerman died just after the 87th hunger games. "Hello and welcome to the 300th Hunger games chariot parade!" I chirp into the microphone, "Here comes District 1's chariot, lets here it for Wondra and Keegan!" Roared Herb and the audience go wild as the first chariot rolls into the stadium, "Oh look a twist to the normal ditrict 1 costume! Its a princess and a knight in shining armour! How lovely! But it doesn't stay very true to the nature of district 1" I exclaimed, suddenly district 1's spotlight comes on so we can appreciate the costumes, suddenly studded gems appear glittering all over Keegan's armour, and Wondra's jewellry shines like a disco ball and her dress glitters in the light "Oh what a pleasing twist!" booms CaesarBot. "And Here comes District 2!" CaesarBot continues.

Alyssa Evens POV (District 5):  
District 2 rolls into the stadium in their 'sexy' peace-keeper costumes, the female has a mini white and revealing dress with a white jacket that has the peace-keeper symbol on the back, a hippie peace sign with a cage around it, she has a heavy metal gun held easily in her hands as does the male, who alos has an all white outfit, white skinny jeans, a tight white v-neck with the same jacket as his district partner, followed by the dazzling district 3 pair, made stunning by their stylist hands, unlike me and my district partner, their striking make-up resembles wires and electric spitting sparks and neon colours on there face highlight them as the most stunning pair so far, then District 4 rolls out and my heart skips a beat and my breathing speeds up, only one more chariot till me and my district partners stupid costumes are revealed to the capitol, the district 4 girl is sat in a large faux clam and is a mermaid with a green tail and purple bralet, the male is a sea god, shirtless with only a pair of speedo's on holding a trident, I feel bad for the male he has to act completley comfortable in speedo's in front of the whole nation... I wouldn't like to be in his position, next I stumble backwards as the chariot speeds uphill, here in distrct 5 our speciality is power and science so my district partner is in a ridiculous mad scientist costume, wheras I am in a nurses costume... with a lab coat holding a beaker of gloopy orange liquid that smells awful. My stylist is such an idiot. I ignore the crowd as my mentor instructed and just concentrate on the big screen showing us, I cross my arms over my chest and then district 6 roll up, they are attatched to an invisible wire that district 5 and 3 invented together two years ago and its been so advertised that I recognise the shimmer that it gives the air when used, the girl is in a steel grey dress that has slits up both sides and is spinning around like a helicopter prepeller, her hair in a top not and her make-up hollowing her cheeks and making her look very haunting, the male is less impressive in a car racer jumpsuit and helmet but he to is hovering on the wires, then district 7 appears and I chuckle slightly when I see this chariot, the girl looks fine, in fact she looks great but she will be over-looked because of her district partner, the girl is sat in a tree dressed as a woodland pixie holding an axe threatingly in her hands, and looks as though she would throw it at her district partner if she could, so her district partner was wearing, what appears to be his escorts clothes, I had heard that his stylist and prep team had abandoned him as they couldn't do anything to improve his ghastly appearance, for once I agree with capitol people. Then District 8 the female is wearing a peach skin tight jumpsuit with bold black seams on it, scissors, needles, swatches of fabric thread wheels are all drawn onto the jumpsuit. Then her district partner is wearing a black suit with ribbons, thread wheels and fabric swatches draping off of it, then district 9 are wearing woodland creature outfits, the girl is a little bird and the male is bear in a ridiculous all in one suit, while the little girl looks sweet. The district 10 male is a meat butcher wearing just standard clohing but holding a butchers knife threatingly, the 10 girl is wearing a hideous goose costume.

Gretchen Venus (Capital Viewer at the Chariot rides) POV:

I watch as district 11's chariot rolls up and I recoil as I see the little weeble Carl, he is shoved to the back of the chariot and wearing an apple costume. Raven is dressed as an angel of darkness for some reason but I love the effect I throw her a rose and cheer her name, her long black dress with lace spider web detailing is stunning and the dark red smoke billowing behind her is a brilliant touch. And finally district 12 roll up and the male is shoved in a shaft of rock with a miners cap on lighting the cave, boring, the female, Malia is dressed in a short navy playsuit and a miners cap and she is holding a pickaxe in her hands she chips away at the coal around her and it turns into gold, I scream in excitement, oh how brilliant, I throw my whole bouquet of lillies at her and she catches them and smiles in my general direction. I beam I like this years tributes very much, Malia can count on me as a sponsor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review+ I have abondended the sponsor system as I am to busy to keep it all on track and its more complicated to do than I thought. **


	10. Training Day 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than I originally thought but here is the training centre day 1. Its a fairly short chapter and I'm not 100% about it but I think its ok and hope you like it! :D Also there is an alliance list in here and this training day was focused on stations and alliances...(c) **

* * *

Wondra Dane's POV (District 1):

I stretch my muscles experimenting with the pounding ache that just eminated from the needle in my arm, the trainer removed it and a freezing rush shot through my arm and towards my heart, jolting me backwards, it shot up to my nose, my ears, my eyes and rose up my throat, I retched and a burning sensation rose up my throat, the trainer handed me a brown trash can and just in time to, when I was finished the trainer took the trash can "Spider Venom" I raised my eyebrows, did I just puke up spider venom? My arms tingle and all of my senses heighten, I scuttle backwards, and look down at my trainer, a giant hairy leg lunges in front of me as I step forward, I'm a giant spider?

I grab a belt of knives and choose a sharp bladed bronze one, I run my finger along the blade and throw the knife viciously slicing the air sideways and cleanly cutting of the dummies head a good 75m away from me. I grab another one and throw it and it pierces the dummies heart, then another right in the shoulder blade and another in the side of the knee. The girl from two, Savannah looks up from slicing the dummy next to it savagley with a dagger. She leans against an unsavaged dummy and watches me train, I move on and go to the archery stand picking up the familiar weapon, this is by no means my preferred weapon but I can use it fairly well, I need to get into the career pack. I shoot mostly hitting the first four rings of the target, I only missed completley once. I go to the camoflauge station and mix a lot of yellow berries that have a strange metallic sheen of colour to them and two red ones and find myself with a gold colour that reminds me of the cornucopia, I lather it on pastily to my arm lightening in a diagonal line to make it look like the metal shining, never knew I could do that before. I go to the climbing station climbing precariously high on the climbing wall until I reach the top, and hide in the shadows for a while watching the other tributes, each seem to have some kind of talent apart from Henry Kannon from 7 and Carl Farman from 11 who are useless at everything.

Savannah 'Dagger' Felton's POV (district 2):

I stop training and survey the tributes, I will get the careers together and we're going to do this my way. "Anybody interested in joining the career pack meet at the knives and daggers station in five minutes, if not stay away from there, if not mark my words you. will. die!" I declare loudly and all eyes are on me, just how I like it. I walk to the knife and dagger station and take a pure gold dagger twirling it expertly in my hands. Both from district 1, Rowan from my district, the female from district 11 and 7, both tributes from 10 and the male from 12. "prove you are good enough to be part of the career pack." I command the girl from 1 steps forward, I already know she is talented but I watch anyway she throws knives excellently hitting the targets and piercing the dummies and slicing off heads and limbs. The male from district 1 steps forward, Keegan I think his name is, he picks up a heavy spear and throws it, it hits bullseye on a target 80 metres away, wow. Then he picks up a sword and duels with a trainer eventually he wins holding the sword to the trainers throat. Then tribute after tribute that came to 'audition' for the careers proved they we're worthy, the only reason the weak district 12 male got in is because of his knowledge of plants and his climbing abilities and district 10 girl got in because of her stealth she stole a weapon from a trainers back pocket and managed to take all the girl from District 3's arrows from the sheath with which she was training badly with. The other outline district tributes that auditioned where actually really good, district 7 girl, district 10 boy and 11 girl were almost as good as us who were born in 1,2 and 4 who are representing there district miserably by not coming to be part of the pack.

MALIA COLESON POV (DISTRICT 12):

I can't it off my mind all that I can think of is Karma, Karma, Karma. Why is the hunger games still in existence, if only Katniss and Peeta had won the rebellion then I wouldn't be here doomed to die, even more than the others here at least they still have a chance I have none, zero, zilch. Not only has every one of the second oldest children in my family all died in my family since the 36th hunger games when my ancestor Karma Lowley died but also they usually kill the district 12 tributes in a game makers trick unless their real crowd favourites in case they restart the mockingjay thing. I finger the engagement ring on my left hand and think of Adrien and how I'll never see my fiancé ever again, I throw the last of the knives on the stand and I realise how many dummies I have savaged and pierced during my emotional let-out, I fling myself down on the silver steps and think about home, about my family about my almost in-laws especially Rosana, Adrien's sister, she introduced us and she's my best friend, I think of Keiko and I start to well up so I think about something else. "Excuse me?" I look up and the district 4 girl is standing in front of me, "yeah?" I mumble miserably "do you wanna be my ally?" I raise my head slowly and a grin spreads across my face "really?" I ask, "yeah I've been looking for a non career talented ally and your great with knives!" I grin, "any one else made the non career pack then?" she grins back at me, "great idea a non-career pack!"

* * *

Alliance List:

Careers:

Wondra Dane D1F

Keegan Aubrey D1M

Savannah 'Dagger' Felton D2F

Rowan Fightheart D2M

Atreyu Veritas D7F

Taylor Renaldi D10F

Klive Revile D10M

Raven Villori D11F

Gregory Pellin D12M

Anti-Career Pack:

Pearl Tide D4F

Torin Gullhelm D4M

Alyssa Evens D5F

Drake Paradox D6M

Victoria Hamilton D8F

Daisy Major D9F

* * *

**(c)... and the next training day will be focused on the animal part :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! 3**


	11. Training Day 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry its been sooooo long I don't know whats gotten in to me, but I have had writers block for a while so this chapter is short and not great but none the less here it is, I now promise that I will try to get into a more regular updating and writing pattern so I will aim for a weekly update I am determined to do it so hopefully I can, but obviously I won't be uploading on christmas eve/day but I will have spare time to write on boxing day most probably, anyway I will try to update more often and I have two chapters for you tonight, but they are both short so they kind of add up to one chapter XD I hope you haven't given up on this story as I haven't been updating often but I will now be trying my hardest to get new chapters up every week for you guys, some weeks I might not be able to do this but you know I will try my best! Sorry about this rambly babbly authors note but I needed to say it! xoxo**

* * *

Pearl Tide's POV:

I drop into the clear tank and the bitter, icy depths splash up my body, my outifit shrinks to my body and tears are brought to my eyes, just like back home, the trainer puts his thumbs up, "now focus entirley on the waves, the motion, the volume, nothing else. Ok Pearl?" I nod and close my eyes, resting my palms on top of the water, and completley focus my thoughts on the water, my body feels weightless and a warm sensation tingles through me from my heart and then spreads out, my muscles tighten then slowly relax, I open my eyes and I bob with the waves, I choke suddenly and sturggle to breathe, I finally come to the realisation that I am now a dolphin. I dip underwater and don't come back up, I do a couple of laps around the tank, they have made the tank of water look like the sea with the waves, colourful coral, clams, oysters, fish all the likes, for some reason dolphin instincts take over me and I hunger for the fish, which doesn't make sense as I have just ate the worlds largest breakfast back on the district 4 floor, but this now feels insufficient and slushy in my stomach, I nudge the oyster shells with my nose and I think of home, sadness takes over me and suddenly I'm not a dolphin any more but my normal human self, I hold my breathe and continue to swim around, I hit the tank floor and the sand feels nice, familiar, I pick it up and run it through my fingers, I then pick up an oyster shell and when I run out of air I swim back up still clutching the oyster. I miss home. The trainer looks at me shocked, "Pearl that was the next stage teaching you how to turn back, all you have to do is feel a particular emotion but also you can change back by thinking about the characteristics you no longer have as an animal or human, so for example as the dolphin you could think about how you can't walk on two feet or how you can't eat human food, do you get it? Its also excellent that you have a large lung capacity as if you accidently turn back during the games in an emergency you will still be able to hold your breathe, anyway lets try again remember the first step?" I nod and concentrate on the water, and on hwo I felt as a dolphin last time and before I know it easier and quicker than last time I was a dolphin again.

* * *

**Yeah so this was very very short but do not fret because as promised in the authors note above I have another chapter coming your way in a couple of minutes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is short and definitley not one of my best but I have swallowed my shame at this rubbish chapter and put it up! :/ See you soon!**


	12. Training Scores

**Hey again ;) So this is a short one as well but I am quite pleased with it please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**No POV**

The letters on the wall flash red spelling live, Belladonna Francesco stepped onto the stage her long legs taking large strides, her midnight blue heels clicking loudly, CaesarBot steps on stage stiffly his mechanical legs stepping forward without his knees bending and finally Herb Kandid glides smoothly down the steps in the centre of stage he smoothes his basil green hair back and loosens his tie, he then booms loudly "Let me here your excitement tonight Panem!" the capitol live audience yell, wolf whistle, scream and chant Belladonna steps forward her corkscrew midnight blue hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walks "Its time for the training scores!" She yells above the clapping, foot stomping and other excited raucous, CaesarBot then picks up an opaque powder blue peice of paper decorated with golden glitter, "Lets get the ball rolling! From District 1 with a score of 9 its Wondra Dane! And Keegan Aubrey with an excellent score of 10!"

Herb picks up a silver peice of paper with lilac glitter and says "With an extremley exceptional score of 11 from district 2 we have Savannah Felton, but the question we must ask is what is it about her that is so powerful and impressive? We only have 48 more excruciatingly exciting hours to wait now panem! Also from District 2 we have Rowan Fightheart with an amazing score of 10, great great bunch from district 2 this year!"

Belladonna picks up a baby pink peice of paper with dark inky purple glitter and says "Flora Lyne from district 3 has been graced with the score of 7, well done Flora I look forward to my interview with you tomorrow! And Darren Belby also from the district of technology with a not so hot score of 1!" They carry on with this process until each tribute is presented with a score.

"So to recap Wondra 9, Keegan 10, Savannah 11, Rowan 10, Flora 7, Darren 1, Pearl 9, Torin 8, Alyssa 6, Kenneth 4, Kitty 7, Drake 8, Atreyu 10, Henry 0, Victoria 6, Sairen 7, Daisy 5, Roger 4, Taylor 6, Klive 10, Raven 10, Carl 0, Malia 8 and Gregory 2!" Herb said excitedly "But remember folks the training scores are no guarantee of the outcome of the games so we wait in tension and excitement for the start of the 300th Hunger Games, May the Odds be ever in your favour and see you tommorow for the interviews!" Belladonna boomed grinning a huge plastic smile showing her sparkling pristinely white teeth. "Yes thats right Panem tommorow is the interviews, I will be interviewing the male tributes, Belladonna will be interviewing the female tributes and Herb will be getting all the behind the scenes action!" CaesarBot yelled over the excitable crowd.

* * *

**Hope you liked it review and tell me if you want an interview chapter or just skip to the games? :) **


	13. Interviews

**The interviews. I know I know this is a short chapter, Merry Christmas and the next chapter is the bloodbath so get excited but hopefully chapters will get better and longer once it gets into the games!**

* * *

Belladonna hurries around, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddd!" she teeters around speedily in her heels "GET IN PLACE!" She roared at the girls, Wondra, Savannah, Flora, Pearl, Alyssa, Kitty, Atreyu, Victoria, Daisy, Taylor, Raven and Malia are all stood in a scattered mess blocking the hallway "GOD avox you're no USE! GET THEM INTO PLACE!" Belladonna shouted she then shook off her anger and smiled presumabley in a reassuring way only Daisy smiled back young and overly kind. Belladonna emerged from her dressing room five minutes later her bright blue hair curly and bouncy, she swishes around in her bright orange dress and heels the same colour as her hair, "Lets go to the stage girls!" she leads all 12 of the female tributes to the stage.

**Tanya Sasick's POV (Capitol viewer):**

"So Wondra tomorrow you are going into the games are you nervous?" The girl from 1 in her light orange dress shakes her head "of course not. I can see why some people are, because they don't have a chance" she smiles slyly and I gasp oh how exciting competitiveness! "Keegan what is your bloodbath strategy?" "Simple go in kill, survive and get supplies" he grinned widely before being replaced by Savannah "Sav-" "Dagger call me Dagger or that it what will meet your throat" she said laughing but I can see by the hardness in her eyes that she wasn't joking. "Ok- Dagger- why is it that you have this as your nickname?" She smiles "Well not only am I legendary with a dagger but my parents quality check send the weapons here to the hunger games back at home!" "Ah so you must know soo much inside information about the weapons in the games already!" She nodded slowly "My father had a dagger specially made for me-"

"Yes there is a lot of promise in the career pack this year and I do think the winner is from district 2!" Rowan Fightheart answered CaesarBot smirking. "Flora why do you think that you will survive the bloodbath?" Flora Lyne looked surprised "I didn't say I thought I could but I might I am intelligent, stealthy, speedy and I am good with a blow gun"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little slice of a chapter Review Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays whatever you celebrate 3 **


End file.
